Conquest of Nyroth
Background The kingdom of Nyroth had been established in the mid-second century, arising from the former aristocratic republic. The kingdom was a precarious arrangement of two peoples: humans (in reality, the remnants of the fae from the time before the Cataclysm) and their lizardfolk servants. Although the lizardfolk were no longer slaves (and their liberation had been a key factor in the establishment of the kingdom) they remained a helot caste with limited rights compared to their fae overlords.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17290993&postcount=32 The fae believed the lizardfolk were almost completely loyal and subservient.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=16886811&postcount=812 The decaying Nyrothian fort system, which had largely been built in the first century, was manned almost entirely by lizardfolk soldiers, their stationing there being used as a form of punishment for any disobedience. In the early 350s, the Alliance of Scale and Sky was formed between the Ignato Empire and the independent lizardfolk kingdoms in the west of Scla'ca and Alydaxis. The Empire was in its early stages of formation, with Aloren still being subdued, but an alliance with Hrathan-Tuor gave it one of the most powerful militaries in the region. Scla'ca and the Ignato agreed that the lizardfolk caste should be freed, in exchange for the Empire taking over Nyroth. Missionaries from Scla'ca arrived in Nyroth soon after the formation of the Alliance, spreading the Cult of the Sky and encouraging the lizardfolk caste to seek greater independence.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17008617&postcount=116 Conflict Almost immediately on the completion of the conquest of Aloren, the armies of the Ignato, now joined by soldiers from Hrathan-Tuor, marched on Nyroth, claiming they came with the intent of liberating the lizardfolk from their overlords. The Scla'ca missionaries supported them. The vast majority of the lizardfolk consequently refused to fight the arriving Ignato soldiers, leaving the "humans" to fight each other. Nyroth had long neglected its military, relying on lizardfolk soldiers and its decaying fort system, and was almost entirely unprepared for an invasion by two of the leading military powers of the region. It succeeded in raising a large army for the mid-fourth century, of around ten thousand men, but they were poorly-trained and equipped, mostly comprised of militia, and they had no generals of significance. The defection of their lizardfolk regular soldiers and the loss of the forts along with them limited their ability to form an effective defence. The invaders on the other hand included many veterans from both sides of the Aloren campaign and were led by the ruthless "Doomkhan" Dyamus. The Nyrothian army was smashed in battle, losing more than half of its troops while inflicting no appreciable casualties to the allies. The survivors rallied, and three thousand Nyroth troops made their stand against an army which outnumbered them more than four to one. They stood little chance and were slaughtered. The remaining troops and the lizardfolk offered no resistance. Aftermath Nyroth was completely incorporated into the Ignato Empire and became an important cultural centre. Government of the province was handed to the lizardfolk, although under Empress Syana the fae began to regain some influence through the establishment of the Dusk Knights. The war led to an increase in tension and suspicion between the UN and the Grand Coalition, which culminated eventually in the Great Tellurian War. References Category:Wars Category:History Category:History of Telluris Category:Wars on Telluris